


Adorned With Adoration

by KindOfEvil



Series: A Long Road to Your Heart [8]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Developing Relationship, M/M, Melkor is being an ass, Other, Seduction, Slow Burn, The Seduction of Mairon, Years of the Lamps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:34:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25516609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KindOfEvil/pseuds/KindOfEvil
Summary: The most unfortunate circumstances find Mairon face to face with Melkor in the presence of Aulë and his fellow Maiar.
Relationships: Maia | Maiar/Vala | Valar, Morgoth Bauglir | Melkor/Sauron | Mairon
Series: A Long Road to Your Heart [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715368
Comments: 5
Kudos: 44





	Adorned With Adoration

**Author's Note:**

> Hey its been a while! Hopefully this one's not filled with mistakes... I really need to stop writing these in the middle of the night XD
> 
> Note: Aulë's Maiar call him 'teacher', not master or lord because he does not like it, only Mairon is stubborn enough to keep referring to him as such.

"Teacher, are ye sure everything will be alright? Didst thou not hear what happened to Eönwë?"

They were strolling through Yavanna's gardens discussing many things on the topic of craft when conversation suddenly switched to the misfortunes that were plaguing the peace of Almaren. This particular question that completely ruined otherwise pleasant discussion was asked by none other than Curumo himself.

At this point Mairon was fairly certain he was doing it just to annoy him.

"Lord Manwë's herald? Aye, I heard all about it." Aulë shook his head in dismay. "Worry not lad, our King is already planning on confronting Him about it." It was quite obvious who he was referring to, after all there was only one individual who could be at fault. 

"I still can not help but be fearful for my fellow brothers and sisters." Curumo said with gaze downcast to the ground. 

Mairon wondered if it was really others he worried about or if it was his own behind that he wished to keep out of harm's way. It took all of his self-restraint not to scoff at his fellow smith's behaviour. Leave it to good old Curumo to take their lord's attention all for himself. And they were in such a delightful discussion about all the new things they could craft now that Arda was almost complete, he even proposed some of his own mechanisms and was close to convincing Aulë that some of them might be very useful to The Children. Alas Curumo had to butt in and ruin everything. And others quickly joined in voicing their own worries hoping to gain some sort of reassurance from their Vala.

He supposed the recent happenings around Manwë's herald were quite concerning to most Maiar. To say he was completely safe from Melkor's antics would be a lie, it was always hard to tell what the Vala was going to do next. Still, Mairon was certain that he was fairly safe for now, even though this conviction was based on little more than gut feeling. He did wonder what made Melkor target Eönwë so suddenly. To his knowledge they have not even met before and, unlike Curumo, Eönwë did not get in the way of their meetings.

It started as a few simple accidents that could be easily attributed to bad luck; like a loose brick falling just as Eönwë was passing beneath it, or a rotten tree deciding the best time to collapse was right as Eönwë choose to take a break in its shade. Over time these accidents became a bit too common to simply write off as Eönwë having the worst luck of them all. Not to mention they became deadlier, he even had a few run-ins with especially vicious shadowy creatures, which is how they figured who the perpetrator was. All things considered, it would not be a stretch to say Melkor was actively trying to get rid of the Maia. 

At first Mairon too asked a few questions here and there, partially to make sure Melkor's newest form of entertainment won't have some indirect consequences to his own work and partially out of sheer curiosity. However, the topic soon became far too common and he tired of hearing it. All other Maiar just kept repeating themselves like parrots offering no new information. From Mairon's perspective it was pointless to speak any more of it. Unfortunately, his counsel on such matters was rarely requested.

Seeing Aulë was of no mind to return to more productive topics he drew his attention to the workings of his own mind and the wast project yet to be brought to life. He picked one of unfinished ideas and started recreating its schematic using his mind's eye. It was a hassle, having to recreate it over and over again until the object was given a physical form but there was no way around it - for now at least. Considering his skill it should not be completely off the table. He added the idea to his mental checklist.

As always he quickly became so engrossed in his own thoughts that he did not notice his companions make an abrupt stop until he quite unelegantly crashed into a solid form with such a force he was almost thrown onto the ground. The fire Maia quickly stepped back muttering apologies when a very familiar chuckle sounded above him.

Curses!

His teacher was by his side in an instant, visibly dismayed by the presence of his fellow Vala. "What art Thou doing here!?" 

"Hast thou not heard? I was summoned by My dearest brother." Melkor's voice sounded far too amused. "Are there pebbles blocking thy ears, My oh My, thou really should remember to wash them now and then." He reached to knock the other on the head but Aulë quickly swat His hand away. Energy swirled around his fana causing Mairon to take an unconscious step away. A quick glimpse at his Vala's face revealed it has turned an angry shade of red. Even the ground cracked and rumbled beneath him like it too was disapproving of their company. Of all the creatures that ever existed only Melkor was able to get such a reaction from Aulë and judging from His mocking expression He seemed to enjoy it greatly.

Melkor shot The Smith a smug "hmph" before turning to the Maia beside him. "We meet again, Little Flame." He greeted with an audible change in the tone of His voice.

This was bad, if Melkor started going on about wanting him as His mate -or worse- Mairon was in for a lengthy lecture from his Vala. If he finds out Melkor has taken such an interest in him he would forever be banned from leaving his room alone, not that he would want to considering Curumo was there. It would take less than a day for all of Almaren to know their secret. Mairon hoped Aulë would dismiss anything that comes out of Melkor's mouth, He was well known to be a liar, there is no way Aulë would even consider anything He says. Even so, Mairon's reputation would surely suffer a terrible blow, what a horrid luck.

"Get Thee gone from my Maia, Thou hast no business with him!" Aulë swung his hand in anger.

"And who art thou to decide that?" To Mairon's horror, Melkor casually threw one hand across his shoulders and pulled him against His body. "It has been a while... Many times have I made My way here yet thou was nowhere to be found. Shame, really, that our past meeting was cut short. Say... didst thou enjoy My gift?"

To Mairon's surprise Melkor was not completely oblivious to his troubles. Aulë was already aware that they have come in contact that one time, he should have no problems as long as his Vala believed it was the last they've met. Even so this was a horrible turn of events. He took a deep breath, trying to keep his voice even and calm down. "Ahhh... indeed... it has... been... a while... yes." 

"Do not speak to Him Mairon, Eru knows what foul plans are at play." Aulë approached them trying to get Melkor to back off but The Dark Vala stubbornly held His ground. Only now did Mairon realise just how tall Melkor actually was. Being used to looking up at the Valar, he paid it no mind before. But now, seeing Aulë standing so close to Melkor, it was hard to ignore the way He towered over everyone else.

"Ah, such accusations!" Came the overly dramatic answer followed by an equally dramatic swooning gesture. "I was simply trying to get friendly with one of thy Maiar, whatever made thee feel the need to attack Me so?"

"Oh Quiet! I know'st Thee well! And I do not wish Thee getting friendly with any of my students!" Aulë poked Him with one accusatory finger. 

Melkor seemed quite amused by the scene, which was understandable considering Aulë was about a head shorter than him. Yet they all knew, while Aulë lacked in height he certainly did not lack in strength or fury. Melkor made a wise decision not to mock the other for it, instead He turned to Mairon again. "Say, I hear there is one exceptionally talented smith around." He leaned closer, one hand tucking a loose strand of hair behind Mairon's ear. "They say his hair shines like purest gold and his amber eyes glow with brightest of flames." His hand gently lifted Mairon's chin forcing him to look up. "That would not happen to be thou now would it?" It earned Him an unimpressed look.

"Whether he is or isn't is none of Thine concern!"

Melkor did not even blink at Aulë's complaints. "I wonder... Should such talent not be rewarded?" Before Mairon could object the Vala reached for the leather pouch tied to His belt, pulling out a small piece of reflective metal.

"We have plenty of gold here, Thy gifts are unneeded." Aulë chimed in, unimpressed by Melkor's newest antics. 

"Oh but dost thou not think thy most admirable student deserves more than a simple ore?"

"Thou art going to make something of it?" He asked. "Bother not, all Thou can do is bring ruin to order, Almaren has no use for Thine craft!"

"Oh but it is not Almaren I am gifting this to." Melkor gave him a wide, wicked grin, gripped the piece of gold in His claws and begun His tune - The sound so awful that many Maiar quickly covered their ears and collapsed onto the ground. The trees shivered, their leaves dried and fell only for new ones to grow in their place, all flowers in the garden twisted in strange shapes, and all animals cowered before the power of the greatest of Ainur. Even Aulë was swayed by the strength of His abhorred notes. But Mairon watched and listened in wonder. Its sharp thrum and screech. It sounded like the song of many different voices yet there was only one singer. Its notes shook the ground and echoed across the lands to the faraway reaches of the world, where light grew dim and wild things grew. An odd beat rose from within Arda, so strong Mairon could feel it under his skin, in his bones and insides. It thundered across his fana and pierced his ëala. And many strange sounds followed it, many voices, cries and noises. It had no form, no order but somehow it repeated itself over and over again. It made his head spin, yet he could not help but listen; for there was a strange melody within it, one so very different from anything he's ever heard of before. One filled with endless possibilities. He wished to hear more, alas the sound stopped as abruptly as it began. 

Mairon's eyes were glued to Melkor's, a satisfied glint reflected in the dark pools of void. It took him a few laboured breaths to realise that the Vala was holding him up, for at some point his legs gave in to the might of His voice. He quickly pulled himself together, standing on his still shaking legs. A trembling hand rose to his chest where the rhythm of discord still beat against his hand. Mairon's whole fana felt tingly and weak, even though he could clearly feel his powers have not diminished in the slightest, in fact, they seemed slightly greater than he remembered them being. It was as if all the strength was pulled out of him and then shoved back in with a gracious addition. Whether it was true or only the product of his proximity to Melkor Mairon knew not, only that he liked the feel of it. His fana leaned onto the Vala, too weak to hold itself upright without additional support.

He could hear Aulë saying something, but could not discern what it was due to the ringing inside of his head, though it sounded like he was cursing - probably was.

"Mairon? Art thou alright lad?" His name sounded too loud, everything was too loud. He tried to shake away the feeling only succeeding in making his head spin even more and forcing him to shut his eyes.

A slight cool weight settled on top of his forehead, steadying him further. "Ah forgive me, little spirit, did I surprise thee?" Mairon did not answer, only enjoyed the coolness of Melkor's skin that somehow helped with clearing his head.

Something found its way around his neck and he reached for it. Its surface smooth and cold to touch, like ice and snow from the peaks of highest mountains, yet the warmth of his body soon spread across it, warming the metal piece. The same beat of discord rang from its depths, alike that of a beating heart of kelvar. It felt oddly comforting on his skin.

"Suits him quite well, does it not?" 

Mairon's eyes cracked open, letting his gaze float from Melkor to Aulë who watched him with worry written all over his face.

"This... thing Thou has crafted. It is quite similar to what The Children from The Vision were wearing." It was addressed to Melkor but his eyes remained on Mairon.

Mairon felt rather than saw Melkor's hand wave in a dramatic way. "Indeed!" His voice carried dose of haughtiness, "The Children shall adorn themselves in many masterful crafts. Their necks, hands, fingers - all of their limbs shall they cover in gold, silver and copper. Decorated with glittering gems from Arda's darkest depths. They shall go as far as to draw blood and pierce skin, all to impress those around them. And why should we not do the same also? Why should we not show off the results of our labours?"

Aulë was not convinced. "It seems wasteful to use such rare material for decorating oneself, especially if it does harm to ones physical form."

"And yet does the gold not emphasise his fair form?" Melkor looked very satisfied with Himself knowing that He's won the argument. He unlatched from Mairon's form and with sharp turn of His heel made His way through the gardens in the direction of Manwë's dwelling. "May our paths cross again, Little Flame!" He called with one hand raised in a simple gesture of goodbye.

"May they not!" Aulë stomped his foot at the ground causing a small earthquake.

"Art thou alright lad?" He lay his hands up on Mairon's shoulders. The Maia nodded still feeling a bit dizzy. His Vala let out a breath of relief and examined golden ring around his neck. Taking it gently into his large hands and turning it around. Though Aulë hated to admit it he had to acknowledge Melkor had some talent for crafting, which made Him all the more unlikable. "I would prefer to get rid of it, yet this just might be the only thing of His craft that is not vile in nature." 

For a moment Mairon remained silent, it was not often that Aulë was at odds with himself and even then it was not his place to meddle in his Vala's affairs. Melkor's gift indeed satisfied his critical eye and it was such a unique thing he felt it would be a shame to destroy it. And it was also the first thing Melkor crafted for him, a true gift, not a thing randomly picked on the road, but a personalised creation intended for his use. Mairon truly wanted to keep it but he was certain such thoughts crossed the borders of acceptable behaviour.

Yet the longer golden ring stayed in Aulë's hands the more his anxiety grew, and he could no longer be quiet even if it brought scorn from his Vala. "My lord, I know that we are not supposed to possess things for ourselves, for it is greed to desire that which belongs to Arda. But this is a gift given with intent that it be worn by me. Would it be alright if it stayed with me?" He was smart enough not to ask for it to belong to him as they were forbidden from such things, but if it never left his side he might as well think it as his own.

Aulë gave a low rumble, his brows knitted together. "It is indeed so..." He looked at his student and immediately Mairon could tell he was not all that pleased with his decision to keep the object. "It does not seem to be a harmful thing. Keep it if thou so desire, but be wary of Melkor, He might be trying to earn thy trust for an evil intent. Be grateful for what He's given thee but do not take any more from Him and do not let Him hold it against thee. Shall He ask for something in return come to me and I shall refuse Him in thy stead." 

Mairon wondered why he had not the authority to refuse a Vala himself, yet choose not to give voice to his thoughts. "I promise to be careful, no matter how many gifts He gives I shall not let myself be used for destruction and decay." Secretly Mairon was glad Aulë was not aware what exactly Melkor wanted to do with him. If he ever found out The Dark Vala would be begging Eru for a new skin.

"Thou art going to wear it?" Curumo popped out between them. 

Mairon graced him with a flat "Yes."

"Even if it was created by The Dark One? Art thou not afraid?" 

Mairon shook his head.

"Thou art amazing Mairon, even so close to Him thou stayed so calm, I would have surely collapsed from fear!"

He choose not to point out that he saw him lying on the ground just moments before.

"Indeed, as soon as He appeared I could no longer move." Another Maia joined in. "Look at my hands! They are shaking!"

"And then the discord, I feel unwell still."

"Melkor's discord is very harmful, especially to small ones like yourselves, better ask Estë and her Maiar to take look at all of ye, just to make sure there are no lingering effects. And get some rest afterwards." They all nodded in unison and after a brief goodbyes went to search for Valier of healing.

As they faded out of view Aulë turned to Mairon who was busy admiring Melkor's gift. "Art thou not going to follow? Thou were the closest to Him, I can only imagine how it must have felt." He laid a hand on top of Mairon's head. "I should have pulled thee away, forgive me for not doing so."

"Please do not worry, my lord, I am alright now."

Aulë ruffled of his hair. "Good, good, still it worries me, promise me thou will will seek Estë if thou feel even slightly unwell?"

"I will make sure I do..." He stepped away. "May I return to the forge now? I have not yet finished my latest project."

"Ah for the love-! Thou just had an encounter with most frightening being in Arda and thy first thought is to go back to work? Fine! Go! Satisfy thine addiction!"

Mairon gave a quick bow and rushed back towards the forge, stopping briefly by the nearby fountain to glimpse at his reflection. He admired the way golden ring looked around his neck, Melkor was right, it really did suit him - The smooth surface perfectly reflected light from his bright hair causing fiery tones to dance across it, followed by dark, warm shades. Mairon never would have guessed that wearing a simple piece of gold could feel this good, but it did. And it made him desire more. More things to be called his own, things other than empty room or a few scrapped pieces of metal. Even precious stones Melkor gifted him were no match for the ring around his neck.

With a slight smile upon his face he continued on his way.

**Author's Note:**

> So my titles are almost always lyrics of a song and I was this close >< to calling this "if you like it, then you shoulda put a ring on it"
> 
> If you are wondering what Melkor's beef is with poor Eönwë, the next part will explain exactly what happened to make him want to erase poor Maia from existence ;)
> 
> Btw: Melkor sounds like Piezoelectric Violin.


End file.
